respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bane64/The Story....of Spoderman
Spoderman...Spoderman always had swag even as a kid. He was born with the ability to create spider-strings out of his hands... With time he sharpened his skills to make his strings useful in many ways such as sticking to surfaces,cutting objects or even making giant spider webs to protect himself. He was always bored since no one could match his skills. He even joined FIRE CLAN to make things more challenging but he ended up killing FIRE KEVIN with his mighty strings. After realising that he needed cash for his new car he decided that he would sell illegal experimental weapons to world known criminals. This made him the most famous weapon broker in history and also allowed him to buy a new golden car and join the 4 admins... One day after going back from the casino he hit someone on the road...It was Osmarien...He forgot about that incident and went back to his house. A few weeks after this Blitz came to his door to ask for help. After an argument Spod joined his team just for the lolz and promised to leave if the deal got boring. Not long after that started the Great Blitzforever War. Spodz still went only to observe and did not take part in the first part of the fight. However when each fighter started transforming he thought he might start fighting too using his strongest attack...the Spoder String which allowed him to completly turn into string and become more or less invulnerable to attacks thanks to his swag level. .............."he fought hard and injured the four heros and even people in his own team just for the lolz once again.................. At the end of the fight everyone was badly injured apart for Spoderman thanks to his immunity. Blitz was seen crawling towards Spodz for help only to get a cold answer: "Dis deal ain't fuen nu more." Blitz knew what was coming after these words and he let out a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOO....." and then stopped. It took a while for everyone to realise that Spodz used his strings and turned them in the shape of spears to stab Blitz multiple times and finish him completly... Elijah who only wanted Blitz to be judged ran towards Spodz to attack only to get sliced across the chest by yet another one of his strings but without killing him. Spoderman then said : "You guys ain't strung enouf to defeat une of teh 4 admins! U need training!" He then went back to his regular Spoder mode and disapeared in the darkness. Elijah knew he needed to train and swore that he would defeat Spoderman and take his place as one of the four admins. He knew who would be ready to train them all and therefore he headed to find the admin Darkangel who would teach the 4 heros and Os how to defeat Spoderman... They all knew they needed a strong alliance to face him ever since the most dangerous clan called DLE decided to join forces with Spoderman. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts